The present invention relates generally to improvements in electronic price label (EPL) systems used in transaction establishments. More specifically, the present invention relates to improvements in EPL systems including systems and methods for an infrared (IR) wireless EPL system which reduces costs and increases the flexibility of the EPL system.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file which contains EPL identification information and EPL merchandise item information. The central server sends messages, including price change messages, to the EPLs.
Prior EPL systems suffer from various disadvantages. A typical prior art EPL includes a variety of components, such as a display, a radio frequency (RF) transmitter, an RF receiver, memory and a battery which supplies power to the EPL. The RF receiver is bulky and adds considerable cost to the price of the EPL tag. Additionally, the RF receiver consumes a significant amount of power, limiting the operating life of the battery. Replacing the battery in an EPL is a manual and laborious process which involves a store employee going to the location of the EPL, removing the discharged battery and inserting a new battery into the EPL.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL system and method that includes an EPL which does not include an RF receiver and is cheaper, weighs less and provides a lower cost of ownership than prior EPLs.
The present invention advantageously provides methods and apparatus for an improved electronic price label (EPL) system. A first embodiment of the present invention includes a host computer system which transmits a message to a relay unit which includes an array of infrared (IR) light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted in the ceiling of a retail establishment. The IR array transmits the message to an EPL which is preferably attached to a store shelf. The EPL advantageously does not include a radio frequency receiver, but instead uses a solar cell to detect the incoming IR message. In one aspect, the EPL does not include a transmitter and does not respond to the message. In another aspect, the EPL includes a radio frequency transmitter and transmits an acknowledgement message to a retransmission unit which, in turn, retransmits the acknowledgement message to the host computer system over an RF, IR or wired link.
A second embodiment includes a host computer system which originates a message to be relayed to a mobile programming unit. The mobile programming unit moves down an aisle which contains an EPL and transmits the message to an EPL using an infrared or ultrasonic transmitter. In another aspect, the EPL includes an IR transmitter and transmits an acknowledgement message to a mobile programming unit which, in turn, retransmits the acknowledgement message to the host computer system over an RF, IR or wired link.
An EPL in accordance with one aspect the present invention does not include an RF receiver and is powered solely by a capacitor which is charged by a solar cell.
An EPL in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a battery and transmits a message to a host computer system indicating that the battery needs to be replaced.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.